Your Lingering Mark
by Kawaii-Ryosei
Summary: Kagome gasped. She touched her neck and warm blood spread across her fingertips from the mark, his mark.
1. Lightening Crashes

Kagome sat at her desk, the flickering light above her shining directly on her unfinished homework, casting eerie shadows everwhere else in her room. She tapped the desk lamp a few times and it continued to flicker, buzzing a little.

"No…Not now! I don't have any extra bulbs…please…", she pleaded.

She looked down at her homework with a sigh, remembering what her homeroom teacher had said the day before.

"I expect this makeup work completed in one week."

"But…but…"

"No excuses, Kagome…Your Science instructor, Mr. Fukada, expects these worksheets completed. You have five quizzes to take and a science fair project to finish."

"But I…"

"Mrs. Ueda also expects these Algebra assignments completed by next week…All twelve of them, and you have three tests to make up in that course alone."

"Oh…"

"The History instructor, Mr. Takemoto also expects your report on the Sengoku-Jidai finished by Monday, and these chapter reviews finished as well."

"But…I can't…"

"If you can't make up the assignments you miss, then I suggest you start attending your classes. Here are the assignment lists."

"Yes maam. Thank you…"

Kagome groaned wearily and gnawed on the tip of her mechanical pencil. In the flickering light, her pile of assignments looked like a towering white paper mountain. She sighed and twirled her gleaming raven hair around her finger.

"All of these assignments are due next week…how am I going to do all of this?!"

She slumped back in her chair and frowned at her algebra homework that she had started on earlier that day. Algebra was ruthless…The Quadratic formula…the Pythagorean theorem…how would this help her later in life?! She looked outside her window into the black void of the starless night. She had been working on these assignments all Saturday without realizing the passing time. Far in the distance the night sky erupted in violent purple flashes of lightening, which made her shrink back in her chair. A powerful storm was approaching.

"I can work on this later!", she rationalized to herself nervously as a deep thunder crash made the entire house shake. She slammed her textbook shut and shoved it into her back pack, the lightening flashes and thunder becoming more violent. The wind began to howl relentlessly through the curtains of her open window, sprays of rain blowing in her room in gushes.

"I…I didn't leave my window open…did I?!"

She ran to shut it when the light above her desk flickered then burned out, leaving her in complete darkness. Thunder cracked and shook her house more violently, causing her to loose her balance and fall to her knees.

"Oh! I've got to shut that window…"

She crawled over to her window sill and reached to slide it shut when she noticed a large shadowy figure towering above her. The figure had long ghostly hair which whipped freely in the wind from the open window, it's eyes gleaming bright gold with each strike of lightening. She wanted to scream but her throat was frozen. She fell backwards on her tailbone and scrambled across the floor to escape, when it reached forward and grabbed her by the forearm, pulling her bodyweight up from the floor. She felt sharp nails dig into the flesh of her arm and flinched as they broke the skin.

"P…please", she rasped as she strained her eyes in the dark to see her attacker.

A bright gleaming bolt of electricity struck a tree in her yard, lighting up her room momentarily with a brilliant flash, and she saw his face. His eyes burned deep amber, illuminating gold in the lightening. His hair…rich, long and silver whipped in the wind violently, his long bangs blowing wildly around his face…and his face…He gave her an irritated sneer and long jagged fangs glinted in the light, contrasting with the deep tan hue of his skin.

"Inu-Yasha?", she gasped, still shocked from being pulled up with his clawed hand.

She gasped at him, her bright brown eyes glistening in the lightening flash, her own long hair blowing around her face in rich black tendrils. The flash from the lightening strike blinded her and she used her free hand to rub her eyes, still clutched in his tight grasp. She blinked several times to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room and opened her mouth partially to speak, but no words came. He loosened his grasp on her arm and threw her over his shoulder, which was drenched from the torrential downpour outside. She gasped as her body weight hit his shoulder, knocking the wind from her lungs. The wetness of his shoulder and back bled through the thin material of her linen nightshirt and chilled her skin.

"Let's go.", she heard him growl in a low scratchy tone.

Before she could utter a protest she felt her body become weightless as he leapt out her third story window and landed on the muddy ground. Sprays of rain and wind stung her and she winced as it tore at the sensitive flesh of her face. She gasped as he bounded towards the mini shrine that housed the sacred well. Each leap he made reaching thirty feet above the ground, causing her to gasp as his shoulder dug into her lung with each impact. Lightening crashed around her and she gritted her teeth with each merciless flash of energy.

He landed outside of the shrine and slid the doors open forcefully, the soaked wood of the paneling groaning under the pressure. Inside the shrine rain water leaked through the old wooden roof in trickles, splattering over the lip of the well and falling within. Kagome slid off Inu-Yasha's back when he released his grip on her, the thin fabric of her soaked nightshirt clinging to her like a second skin. She shivered and looked into the shadowed void inside of the well, another bolt of lightening cracked outside the open door to the shrine, lighting up the ripples of water inside the well as more water leaked through the roof.

"We can't…", Kagome whimpered softly, "We can't go…not when the well is full of…water."

She jumped as she felt Inu-Yasha's arm wrap around her sodden waist. He tightened his arm around her and lifted her up as he leapt onto the edge of the wooden well. Her breath became erratic as he held her effortlessly over the opening, the water that leaked through the roof splattering on her wet back.

"Can you hold your breath?", he questioned calmly as he held her there, her labored breathing causing his arm to shake. She shivered and nodded quietly before he took the plunge with her under his arm. She felt that weightless feeling again as they fell into the chasm of the well, her hair whipping behind her. The freezing water stung her body and she felt her lungs ache as she went under. They fell deeper until the water pulled away from their bodies and they floated in empty space. Deep colors paraded in front of her eyes, braking apart into stars and nebula. They were traveling through time…to the Sengoku-Jidai…The Feudal Era. She felt his grip around her waist tighten as he held onto her firmly. The colors moved faster, swirling around in a vortex. A bright, brilliant white light shone in front of her for an instant…then everything turned to black.

"Kagome…", she heard a childish voice whisper into her ear, "Are you alright?"

She groaned and opened her eyes only to shield them from the relentless sun that loomed over head. She was on her back, facing a passionate blue cloudless sky. Beside her sat a youthful young boy, his bright emerald eyes pleading with her. Burnt orange bangs brushed against his face as a gentle wind blew them. His thick bushy foxtail twitched nervously behind him and seemed to have a mind of its own. He smiled at her as she looked over at him, small white fangs flashing in the sun.

"You're awake Kagome", he exclaimed loudly, "I'm glad!"

She gasped as he hugged at her side. The forest was close by and she could heard the gentle rustle as the wind blew through the trees. Other than that her surroundings were unusually quiet and peaceful.

"How long…", she whispered sleepily, "How long was I…"

She trailed off as she felt her head ache. Apparently she had been asleep for a long time. The fox boy answered her unfinished question enthusiastically, as though reading her mind.

"You were asleep for a long time, Kagome…", he said, sitting on the grassless earth beside her. "Two days."

She felt her jaw drop as waves of panic overcame her like a flood. The color drained from her face as the dreaded realization came to her. Her homework…her tests…another missed school day. She gasped and pushed herself up into a sitting position, her ribs and lungs aching in protest. She leaned forward and fell onto her hands and knees, arms and legs shaking under the sudden stress.

"I have to get back…", she coughed, "Shippo…why can't I move…"

Shippo jumped to her side and tugged on her arm, a worrisome expression on his young face.

"No Kagome…", he pleaded, raising his voice to a sharp cry. "Kaede gave you a medicine drink to help you heal…you hafta lay down…"

Kagome nodded and lowered herself onto her back, her rib muscles and lungs relaxing as a result. She strained herself to remember what happened before she fell into unconsciousness…Her lungs ached from the weight of her body slamming into Inu-Yasha's shoulder…It happened when he carried her through the lightening storm. As she thought about this, she flinched and a sharp pain came to her side. While traveling through the well her breathing had become labor some, shallow even. She must have hyperventilated before passing through. She looked over at Shippo and winced as she drew in a deep breath.

"Are my…ribs broken?"

She noticed narrow fabric bandages wrapped around her torso and more tied around her arm…where Inu-Yasha had grabbed her.

Shippo lowered his bright green eyes to the ground and bit his lip at her question.

"Kaede said it was pretty bad." He shook his head sadly and looked back up at her. "That's why you hafta lay still for a while until you're better."

She nodded and closed her eyes, feeling cool shadows from one of the trees run across her face as it blew in the wind. Dark shadows ran across her closed eyes and she sighed softly. The air in the Feudal Era was so fresh and pure. It felt wonderful to breathe in the earthy smells of the forests, or the sweet fragrant aroma of the open meadows. In the distance she heard a woman's voice, young and strong followed by the voice of a young man, which was deep and smooth.

"Miroku…", she heard the woman's voice inquire, "I'm worried about Kagome…has she awaken from Kaede's medicine?"

She heard the young kitsune beside her scramble to his feet and scamper towards the speaking voices. A floating dandelion tendril brushed against her cheek and she lifted a weary arm to sweep it away.

"Miroku! Sango!", she heard the young fox call as he ran to the two people speaking. "It's Kagome! She's awake!"

"What?!", she heard them cry in unison. She heard rushed movements and a rustling through the long wild grass that grew around the barren clearing. Two shadows hovered over her, blocking the harsh sunlight overhead and she cracked her eyes open wearily to look at them. The woman kneeled to the ground and grasped one of her hands, smiling warmly. She wore a bright colored kimono, decorated in mauve and white, a detailed, rich green overskirt draped over it. She wore a light mauve shell makeup on her eyes, which enhanced the natural beauty of her face. Her long black hair gleamed in the noon sun, her short bangs moving with the breeze. The man also kneeled by Kagome's side, his short black hair pulled back in a tight ponytail. He wore humble black and violet garments which tied around in front. He held onto Kagome's right hand with his left, his other hand supporting a shining brass staff, the head of which was decorated with small brass ringlets that jingled in the air stream. He was a priest.

"M…Miroku…Sango…", Kagome murmured as she looked up at them, flinching as Sango moved slightly, no longer blocking the sun from her eyes. She trailed off as a loud dashing sound echoed through the forest and grew closer with inhuman speed, a strong gust blowing against her body as it stopped. She felt Sango and Miroku let go of her hands and stand quickly.

"Inu-Yasha…Kagome is awake, you should try not to startle her.", Miroku advised sagely as the young Hanyou pushed him aside roughly.

"Leave us."

"But…Inu-Yasha…"

"I SAID _LEAVE US_!"

Kagome blinked up at the clear cerulean sky above. She was unable to turn her head or her body to look at her companions. She heard the jingle of Miroku's staff, Sango's steady stride and Shippo's energetic scamper fade as they walked away to leave her alone with Inu-Yasha. She felt her heart race as he now stood over her. His thick red haori was bold in contrast to his long, silver hair. The wind blew the shadows of the tree overhead across his defined face, his long bangs whipping over his bold amber eyes. He clenched his clawed fists at his sides and bared his fangs as his apprehension rose.

"You…", he began in a low growl. He lowered himself beside her, his face inches away from her own, eyes narrowing. Hot breath brushed against her face as he spoke again.

"How could you allow this to happen!", he yelled, punching a fist into the barren earth beside her. A cloud of soil rose in a cloud from the impact, then subsided again.

"Kagome…", he continued, his eyes softening with worry. "Why didn't you say anything…"

She gasped as she remembered the night of the storm. Inu-Yasha hadn't mean to…hurt her. His claws had cut through trees…and demons. Even the lightest grip on her arm could easily break skin. She remembered the rough trip to the well shrine…The lightening…the storm…He avoided getting hit but it was rough on her ribs…her lungs. With each bound, her body weight cracked her chest against his shoulder…hurting her…if she had said something he would have let her ride on his back, or held her in his arms…but she didn't say a word…she was petrified. Her shallow breath in the well had caused her to become asphyxiated. Was that what he meant? Kagome flinched as her sore arm throbbed slightly. The effect of the medicine was diminishing. Inu-Yasha looked away from her and waited for her answer.

"Inu-Yasha…", Kagome whispered softly, "Why did you…Why did you bring me here?"

He lowered his head and shrugged, his bangs shielding his eyes as he spoke.

"It was a strong youkai energy..", he began slowly. "Stronger than any I've encountered…I figured there was a fragment of the Shikon jewel close by…I just needed to be sure…", his voice trailed off as he noticed the pained look on her face.

"Is that…all I am to you…", Kagome gasped, wincing from her injuries.

"What?"

She felt her eyes fill with tears and shut them tightly to keep them from spilling down her cheeks. "Is that all I am to you?!", she repeated, raising her voice momentarily then lowering it at a murmur. "Finding Jewel Shards…"

He stood up and turned away from her, lowering his head in silence. Shadows danced across his back and he folded his arms across his chest while he stood.

"Well?", she felt warm tears trail down her cheeks as she choked back a sob.

"Are you…", Inu-Yasha snarled under his breath. He spun around quickly and leapt to her side, every fang in his mouth exposed as he shouted the rest.

"ARE YOU AN _IDIOT_ OR SOMETHING?! HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU REPEATEDLY THAT YOU'RE NOT!"

His amber eyes flashed as he yelled his answer in her face, her bangs blowing back from the force of his voice. She looked directly into his eyes as he said this…His pupils were narrow, like Buyo's…not round like her own. They were so animal like, surrounded by specks of gold and clear amber. She remembered when she first gazed at them, they contracted vertically and it startled her. Contact lenses…that's what they reminded her of…ones advertised in magazines…white contacts, amethyst and yellow cat's eyes. Only, his eyes were natural. She remembered staring into them…he had caught her a few times.

"What are you staring at me like that for?! Do you have something to say, huh?!"

Warm tears flowed freely as she could no longer choke back her sobbing. She knew he hadn't meant to yell at her…he always yelled…but she just couldn't help it. Kagome remembered hearing Miroku's voice before he left…What he had said…

"Kagome is awake, you should try not to startle her."

Why hadn't he listened…She began to shake as her emotions escaped in her tears, causing Inu-Yasha to recoil in shock. He backed away rapidly, his breathing becoming almost as erratic as her own. He opened his mouth a few times but was unable to respond to her.

"Why…are you…crying like that?!", he gasped once regaining his wits.

She sniffed a few times and strained to sit up, no matter what pain it would cause her by doing so. Her arms stretched behind her, supporting her upper weight as she hissed at him through her teeth.

"I'm…not…_CRYING_!"

She glared at him as her tears continued to trickle down her face, sunlight reflecting off each as they fell, causing them to glimmer and become more obvious. She quivered slightly as he stood, walked over to her, then sat right in front of her. He looked at her from the front, then turned his head to view her from all angles before nodding to himself.

"Well it sure looks like it."

She sighed and lowered herself down again, wiping away her own tears until they subsided. Inu-Yasha remained seated and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Now that you're _finished"_, he remarked in his usual exasperating tone, "We have most of the Shikon jewel shards…", he looked away and continued, "And we're getting close to Naraku…We need to gather the shards before he does and I…" He looked back at her, his amber eyes flashing in the light. "I need you, Kagome."

She gasped and he finished quickly, raising his voice nearly as loud as before.

"And NO! You're not just a _shard detector_!"

That last sentence caught her by surprise. She watched as he stood up and backed away, giving her one last perceptive look before leaping into a tree and racing into the shadows of the woods.

"Inu-Yasha…"

"Kagome…are you still sleeping?"

Kagome groaned and opened her eyes as a small hand nudged at her shoulder. She blinking blankly a few times before recognizing her surroundings. Shimmering stars twinkled in the infinite clear stretch of night sky that loomed above her. Everything was so clear, unlike the what she was accustomed to in modern Japan. Pollution combined with urban lighting made it nearly impossible to see the stars as clearly as she saw them now.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing…", she commented in awe . A glowing comet jetted across the sky, leaving a shimmering trail that faded slowly into the black vastness of space.

"Can't believe what?", Shippo inquired, his bushy tail twitching in curiosity. His bottle green irises glowed from the light of a nearby bonfire. She turned her head without tenderness from her wounds and looked about. Around the fire sat Kirara, dark crimson eyes shining at Sango, who fed her meat scraps from their previous meal. Her long golden tails waved to and fro as she enjoyed the meat and affection from her owner. Miroku threw dry twigs into the roaring fire, the dry leaving snapping into glowing embers. Kagome scanned the campsite and then sat up with little difficulty and pain.

"Shippo…", she whispered to the fox, who raised his eyebrows and looked at her.

"Where is…Inu-Yasha?"

Shippo cupped a small hand over his mouth and whispered so only she would hear. She leaned in to catch every word.

"He's up in that tree over there…he's been watching you like that this whole time."

"What?"

Shippo motioned to an old tree close to where they set up camp. She strained her eyes to see through the shadows…two eyes reflected the light from the fire and glowed copper through the dark leaves.

"Inu-Yasha?"

As thought the shadow heard her voice…it shrank back and the copper glowing eyes vanished. Kagome sighed and leaned forward. Her wounds felt sore but the pain was tolerable. She touched the fabric bandage strips that wrapped around her chest. They were fresh. Someone had taken remarkable care of her.

"My ribs…", she gasped as she ran her hand across them, "They've…healed."

Shippo grinned at her recovery. "That's because of Kaede's medicine! And…well…you needed a lot of sleep."

Kagome felt her nerves tense up like before. Her smile faded and she spaced out momentarily before asking the dreaded question.

"How…how long was I out for?"

Shippo scratched behind his head and concentrated. Each minuet that her question went unanswered made her more anxious.

"Um…", Shippo began, "Lets see…Inu-Yasha, Miroku and Sango said not to bother you from your rest…", he said, concentrating on the exact amout of time that passed. "You've been in and out of it for uh…three days…I guess the medicine made you groggy."

"THREE DAYS!?"

He jumped at her sudden outburst and covered his ears with his hands. "Shh! Calm down Kagome…you feel better, don'tcha?" She lowered her head and nodded softly, her unfinished assignments still plaguing her mind.

"Shippo?", she whispered, her eyes wide with curiosity, "Why did you wake me up if they told you not to?"

He gave her a friendly smile and pulled a piece of cooked duck from his vest. She smiled back as he handed it to her. She _did_ feel hungry…It was as if he'd read her mind.

"That's my share…", he whispered, "But I'm not hungry and I thought you'd like to have it."

"Oh Thank you!", she cried happily as she devoured the meat. She licked her lips afterwards and lay back down to admire the stars. Her eyelids grew heavy and she felt them begin to droop…

"Mr. Fukada?!", Kagome gasped in shock. She was onstage underneath blinding white lights. Chairs stretched out in front of her in infinite rows, all full of eager people. She shielded her eyes to see the audience but couldn't make out a single face from the crowd.

"What's going on here…"

She swallowed nervously as her science teacher, Mr. Fukada shook her hand enthusiastically. "Kagome Higurashi!", he proclaimed proudly, his thick glasses flashing in the spotlight, "I present you with this prestigious award for your contribution to science!"

"Wha…What?"

"Thanks to you and your genius science fair project", he cried in admiration, "We now have a cure for cancer!" Kagome spun around as she heard roaring applause from the audience.

"But I…I didn't..", she stuttered as an award slipped into her hands. She smiled nervously and blinked, only to find herself standing behind a tall podium, the award gone. Before her stretched hundreds of diner tables, the audience's faces shrouded in shadow. She shrieked as a bright spotlight switched on, blinding her.

"Kagome Higurashi!", she heard a familiar voice boom. It was her history teacher, Mr. Takemoto. He shook her hand and smiled widely. "You have made a remarkable contribution to our historical knowledge of the Sengoku-Jidai Era! We would be honored if you became a member of our society!" She gasped as the thousands of audience members raised their glasses in a toast. "Here here!"

"But…I…", she cried as he handed her an award, still shaking her other hand. She pulled away and rubbed her eyes repeatedly…"This is all wrong!"

She lifted her head and gasped. She was now standing in front of a towering green chalk board. Rows of seats rose high above her, filled to maximum capacity with mysterious onlookers. Her math teacher, Ms. Ueda, stood before her, beaming. She handed Kagome a piece of chalk and faced the eager audience. "Kagome Higurashi.", she began boastfully, "Has discovered that Pi is not an infinite number!" She smiled at Kagome, who paled in horror. "She will now demonstate her mathematical genius by solving this math enigma…which has plagued mathematicians for generations!" Kagome swallowed hard and looked at the endless chalkboard, it was covered with thousands of complicated symbols and numbers. "Don't be shy, Kagome!", her teacher hissed, "Everyone is watching you…"

Kagome swallowed nervously and scribbled a few numbers on the board.

"This is like an alien language! How am I going to do this?!"

Her teacher walked behind her and frowned while expecting her progress. "Is this a joke? You certainly aren't the math expert you would like us to believe."

"I…but…"

"Oh, I almost forgot", Ms. Ueda sneered, "Pi _is_ an infinite number…you are _wrong_."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head violently, only to find herself back onstage with her science teacher, Mr. Fukada. "Kagome!", he chided, grabbing her award back in disgust. "It was all a sham…you have deceived the scientific community!" Her jaw dropped and she gasped in shock. The audience jeered at her as her teacher continued. "There is no cure for cancer! There is no forgiveness for what you have done! You're nothing more than a mediocre student!"

"No…no!", she cried, covering her ears. She looked up slowly to find herself behind the podium of the historical society. "Kagome…", a voice boomed from behind, "It was all a fraud! Your sources are all fabricated! I should have known!"

"Wait!", she pleaded as Mr. Takamoto snatched the award from her hand. "Your membership is _declined_!"

She found herself spinning in a whirpool of shame, her professors taunting her. "Failier! FAILIER!", they cried continuously as they circled around her. Above them all her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Asami, cackled viciously. Her red hair framed her treacherous face like a flickering blaze. "You'll always be a failure, Kagome Higurashi!", she hissed through her teeth, " I'll personally see to it that you never pass the eighth grade!"

Kagome covered her ears and shook her head at them. "NO…you're _wrong_! I'm _not_ a failure! I'm not!" She balled her hands into fists and repeated herself to drown out the voices that mocked her. "I'm not…not a _failure_…a failure…"

She tossed around in spasms from the horrible nightmare, tepid beads of sweat dotting her forehead and seeping into her opening eyes, stinging them. Kagome woke with a jolt when a wet cloth swept across her temple. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned. The camp was shroud in morning humidity, the bon fire had dwindled and everyone was asleep on their mats…except for the mysterious figure that loomed over her. She strained her eyes in the twilight to see who it was that wiped the sweat from her brow. A warm breeze blew his pallid long hair away from his face, revealing two tawny amber eyes gazing down at her. She let out a small cry as he kneeled close to her and whispered, his warm breath tickling her bare cheek.

"You're awake."

She felt him pull away and stroke her bandaged side with his palm, then tap his knuckles against her ribs lightly. He nodded to himself when she didn't flinch and slid his hands behind her back to pull her up.

"Y…You," she wheezed as he lifted her up carefully, "You took…care of me…"

He pulled her close to him in silence and held her, resting his head atop hers. His wild mane whipped around her face, smelling of the deep earthy scents of the forest. He held her tightly and squeezed his eyes shut, a pained look on his face. It was his fault that Kagome was incapacitated like this…but at least she had recovered quickly. Did she hate him? He loosened his hold on her and she pulled back to look at him. She remembered his eyes when they had first started their quest for the jewel shards…they were insolent, untrusting. The look he gave her now was different…softened somehow…warmer. She leaned forward to get a better look when he turned away and growled.

"What is it?"

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself as strong gusts of wind grazed her exposed skin, flinching as her mid-length raven hair whipped in her eyes. The approaching gusts of wind became violent, humidity swirling in a whirlwind. "Who…", Kagome whimpered. She shielded her eyes from the clouds of dust that rose from the wind force and gasped as two strong arms reached through to grab her midsection. She felt herself become lightheaded as her body passed through the air current that surrounded the mystifying figure. She blinked her eyes into focus, wrapped up in the arms of a young wolf demon. His long black hair swung behind him in a high ponytail, a thick leather band restrained his untamed bangs from his face. His cavernous indigo eyes burned with demonic energy and he flared his long canines in rage. "_Mutt face _did this to you, _didn't_ he?!", she squeaked at him, unable to answer. He growled and she felt energy surge through him as his anger increased. "I smell _him_ all over your wounds…He'll pay for what he's done! I _swear it_!" She gasped, as she felt her body become weightless again. They were moving.

"Kouga! Where are you…taking me?!"

****

To be continued….


	2. Dreams in a demon's arms

****

Chapter Two: Dreams in a demon's arms

Everything felt…surreal, almost dreamlike. Through the vortex of wind that spun around her, Kagome could see hints of green, gold and orange…The trees of the forest and the bright glow of the morning sunrise spun around her like a harsh illusion. She felt her world become warped and her mind spin with it. Kouga had wrapped one of his arms tightly around her midsection, supporting her by the tender flesh that covered her damaged ribs. She felt the sting of tears well up in her eyes, she wanted to cry out to him, say, "Kouga…stop this.", but couldn't find her voice. They were moving faster now and she squinted her eyes against the wind to look up into his face. He looked determined, _angry _even, his eyes narrowing in concentration as he carried her. She buried her face into the coarseness of the dark fur he wore around his armor, remembering what he had said earlier…

__

"Mutt face did this to you, **didn't** he?! I smell him all over your wounds…He'll pay for what he's done! I **swear it**!"

"Kouga…you have it all wrong…" She felt her body grow limp in his grasp as her consciousness deserted her again…The night before…she remembered the taste of medicine on her lips, it's cool soothing texture slipping down her throat…That was why she felt this way, so lightheaded and groggy. Someone had given her more…more of that elixir to help her sleep. She struggled to keep her mind sharp but felt it ebbing away…her eyelids growing heavy…her breath deep, her world…black.

__

"No…please don't let this be real…"

Kagome gasped and stood to her feet, scanning the small room warily. She remembered this room, this apartment, the clutter and the moving boxes. She clenched her small hands into fists and shook her head violently, her short raven hair whipping around then falling limply to her shoulders. She was reliving that day, the day he went away.

"No…This can't be _real_…", she choked, surprised at how young her voice sounded. "I haven't thought about this for a long time…I've tried so _hard_…"

Thin clear tears ran down her face and she lifted a tiny hand to wipe them away. This wasn't like the dream she had before…the one about failing eight grade…this was more real to her, more _painful_. A gentle white light shone through the open window of her room, her old room. The cherry colored curtains blew freely in the breeze and she winced. Everything was so clear…exactly like that fateful day.

She ran her palm along the smooth cardboard of a large moving box marked, "Toys" and felt her body tremble. She knew what was waiting for her in the other room and didn't want to face it…not again.

"Kagome."

It was her mother's voice that called her. Kagome tried not to budge, tried to stop herself from reliving that day but she found her own body betraying her. She felt herself move…past the filled moving boxes…past the open door to her empty childhood room…down the shadowed empty hall…towards that _voice _that called her still.

"Kagome."

At the end of the dark hall was an open door, the door leading to another room, one also filled with moving boxes…but something else was also there. In the corner of the empty room sat a young woman holding a sleeping infant…it was Sota, Kagome's younger brother. The woman faced away from the sunlight that shone through the bare window, dark distorted shadows covering her solemn face.

"Kagome, come here."

She felt herself moving again, slowly…almost floating to her mother's side. The woman holding the small baby smiled weakly, fresh tears trickling down her cheeks. Kagome felt her body shake as tears fell from her face as well. She _knew_ what would happen. She _remembered_.

"Kagome…There's no need to cry anymore. Come here baby."

She bit her lip and trembled as her mother held her brother with one arm and hugged her with the other. Her mother now had a far away look, a thousand yard stare as she consoled her daughter.

"Kagome…", she began slowly, drying her tears, "Your father is going away for a while…You may be too young to understand this now but…sometimes grownups need time to…" she was cut off by her daughter, who began to scream at her in protest.

"No! I don't wanna hear it! Just _stop it_!"

Kagome felt her heart rip itself in two. She wanted to cry out to her mother…wanted to tell her what was going to happen…That her father was never coming back…If only they had just separated…If only he didn't get on that _plane_ that fateful day…

She winced and her mother hugged her close.

"Kagome…", she whispered, her voice becoming soft and emotional, "I want to tell you a story…You _will_ listen, won't you?"

Kagome sniffed back tears and nodded reluctantly before her mother continued.

"Once upon a time…long ago…", she began, "There lived a poor man and his daughter. The man loved his daughter very much and nothing brought him more joy than to see her happy….", she sighed sadly and hugged Kagome close as she continued.

"One day, his daughter was in the village and came across a noble girl who wore a necklace of beautiful white pearls. Oh, how she wanted pearls of her own…but she knew she was too poor to ever have them. Her father _knew_ how much she wanted those pearls, and it broke his heart that he couldn't give them to her…" Kagome blinked and looked up at her mother. She remembered everything from that day…The boxes, the tears…everything except this.

"The next day he went to town after working in the fields. He came across an old merchant who sold faux pearls and bought a string of them for his daughter, telling her that the pearls were real. Years passed and his daughter never took them off, they made her so happy...She had the _illusion_ that the pearls were genuine and didn't see that age had yellowed them and the necklace had become cracked. Her father saved and worked hard until her thirteenth birthday, when he went to market and bought her _real ones_." she smiled solemnly and continued.

"He asked his daughter to give him her faux necklace and she refused. It broke her heart to give up something that she loved _so much_… Over time he lost his patience and demanded that she give him the pearls, telling her that they were ruined and worth nothing. Though she wanted to keep them…she gave them to him as he commanded. To her surprise, he took away her faux pearls and replaced them with beautiful, real ones."

Her mother nodded and brushed Kagome's tears away. "So you see…for a while those faux pearls made the girl happy…she _loved_ them, but they were only an illusion. Even thought it hurt…she had to give them up for something _real_." Kagome gaped at her mother's words. What did she mean by all of this?

"I too, had to give up an illusion to obtain something real…and it _hurt_.", she continued, her smile fading.

Kagome cringed and felt her emotions boil inside of her. "So you mean…", she choked, "That Daddy was an _illusion_?" She brushed her mother's arm away, her dark brown eyes full of hurt. "What's….What's _real_ to you, mama?"

She lowered her head and felt her mother lift her up onto her lap, her mother's arm wrapping tightly around her. Her last word's came out as a low whisper.

"_You are_, Kagome. You are what's real, and I'll _always_ love you."

She buried her face into her mother's shirt and continued to cry. The boxes and figures in the room became warped shadows and began to spin around her like a menacing whirlpool. Her surroundings began to dissolve, becoming unfamiliar.

"I love you _too_, mama…please don't leave me!", Kagome cried one finding her voice, reaching frantically into the dark void, but it was too late. Everything had faded into darkness.

"No! Ngh…don't leave me…._please_…"

Warm coarse animal fur brushed her bare legs and she awoke to find herself in the arms of a familiar demon…They were in a cave. Her breathing became ragged and echoed throughout the towering dark cavern. A small paper lantern burned by her side…the dim light reflecting the canine irises of dozens of other wolf demons. She was in Kouga's lair…

"Don't worry Kagome", Kouga whispered gruffly while petting her head, "I won't leave you…_never_. You're my woman."

"I'm…I'm not…", her voice trailed off as she strained her eyes to look at him. Even in the pale light of the single lantern, she could make out the avid blue of his eyes. Like Inu-Yasha, his pupils were narrow and animal like…only they weren't black, they were blue…just one shade darker than the rest of his eye. As she examined him, he smiled at her, running his fingers through her hair and cradling her in his lap. She came to her senses and blushed, using what little strength she could muster to shove him back.

"Kouga….", Kagome whispered nervously, "I…I'm _not_ your woman."

He nodded in the dim light, the shadowed forms of his wolf companions looming behind him, watching them. She cringed slightly as he loosened his hold on her and leaned forward, sniffing the curve of her shoulder with his sensitive nose, tickling her.

"You're right.", he breathed at last, his hot short breath warming her skin. "You're not mine…not _yet_."

Kagome felt her pulse quicken and her mind race. What did he mean, _not yet_? What was he going to _do_ to her? She felt his lips press against the smooth nape of her neck, causing her to shiver. Her mind wandered to…Inu-Yasha. Was he coming for her? How long had it been since Kouga had taken her? Her thoughts shattered as she felt long canine fangs brush the surface of her delicate skin…scratching lightly, nearly breaking through. Her pulse throbbed in the artery that was pressed against his incisors.

"Kouga!", she cried weakly in protest, "What are you _doing_?!"

She trashed violently in his arms, causing him to pull back in alarm.

"Kagome? I haven't claimed you yet…"

She felt her blood boil and her cheeks burn crimson as she gawked at him anxiously. Kouga slipped his strong hands in hers without hesitation and leaned forward.

"When a demon claims his mate", he began, his eyes locked onto hers, "He marks her with his bite, forming a bond with her…When I mark you, you'll become my mate…my mate for _life_."

Kagome trembled and pulled her hands back from his grasp, shuffling back on the large fur mat to move away from him. Her back pushed against the cold stone of the cave wall, icy moisture rubbing onto her skin. She saw him sitting patiently in the flickering light, his eyes glowing metallic from the luminosity.

"Kouga…You can't…just _claim _me…"

She panted from shock and swept a hand against her neck. He hadn't drawn any blood but the pain…by pulling away from him, his longs fangs had scraped the outer layers of her neck. Beyond the faint light of the lantern crept the other wolves. She could only see their elongated shadows sweep the cave walls, their movements echoing throughout the cavern…and there was Kouga sitting across from her, his sharp eyes searching her for another response. What would she _say_ or better yet…what _could_ she say? She closed her eyes and felt beads of sweat dot her forehead and run down her face. She was uneasy and the wolf demons could smell it.

"I want everyone out… Leave us."

She jumped upon hearing his voice, but he wasn't talking to her…he was ordering his pack to leave. Low inhuman voices sounded in the darkness around her…slowly fading into the distance until only silence was left. Kouga made no advances toward her…he sat across from her on the mat…the light dancing across his still figure.

__

"That look on his face…it's almost as if…he's concerned about me…"

She eased her back and slumped over, clutching her bandages as a wave of throbbing soreness swept across her body. She slumped over on her stomach, gritting her teeth against the pain, the rough animal pelt scratching her exposed flesh. A warm hand began to stroke her back, Kouga's long bangs tickling her cheek as her whispered into her ear.

"That half-breed did this to you…If he _ever _comes near you again…_I'll kill him_."

A/N/: I know, I know. This chapter's short for an update…but rest assured. Chapter three will pick up from here and will be much longer =)

Mata ne!


	3. The New Moon and an Old Friend

Disclaimer: For the record, I don't own Inu-Yasha... but you already knew that :)

Now onto Chapter three:

**__**

Chapter Three: The New Moon and An Old Friend

A evanescent white haired figure dashed violently through the dull shadows of the forest, dry leaves rising and dancing from the force of his steady sprint. Behind his silver bangs shone two glistening golden eyes, eyes that narrowed in concentration as he focused on the task at hand…finding Kagome.

(Flashback)

"Kouga! Where are you…taking me?!"

Kagome's shrill cry echoed throughout the campsite as billows of scarlet clay and dust were swept from the floor of the clearing. The dying bonfire of the campsite was extinguished immediately by a waves of earth and sod, the occupants of the encampment awakening and shielding their eyes from the wind force.

"Wha…What is happening?!"

A young man called out into the outer banks of the camp, which was now engulfed in wind and soil. He shielded his eyes and leaned on his staff for stability, the brass ringlets jingling aggressively in the current. He was joined by a young woman armed with a large boomerang weapon.

"Sangoooo! Take my hand!", he cried through the blustery winds that whipped around them. She complied, stabbing the earth with her Hiraikotsu to stand against the squalls of wind and soil that spun relentlessly around her lithe form. They clung to each other until the raging gusts subsided.

On the edge of camp sat a solitary figure, clothed in red and covered in a blanket of dark soil. The figure lowered it's arm, which until then had been reaching forward to empty air.

"Inu-Yasha…", Miroku inquired in shock after scanning the grounds, "Where is Lady Kagome?"

There was an discomfited silence. The figure stood and shook the clay and soil from it's haori, it's back facing it's concerned comrades. The mist surrounding the camp had dissipated and hues of gold and deep crimson shone brightly over the horizon as the sun rose. A few sparrows flitted across the brightening sky, their twittering breaking the silence and echoing overhead.

"Is she…", Sango whispered hesitantly, "Has she gone back to her time?"

Miroku shrugged and shook the loose dirt from his robes eyeing the disgruntled hanyou, who still had his back to them. Dust and soil fell from the coarse fabric of his humble garments like rain, drifting in the wind and settling by Inu-Yasha's feet.

"If…If she's gone…", Sango whispered again to no one in particular, "Then why did she leave so suddenly without…"

She jumped slightly as Inu-Yasha whipped around to face them. His bangs hung over his face, casting a dark shadow over his amber eyes, which were narrowed in frustration. His answer came through gritted fangs in a low hiss.

"It was that mangy wolf…"

Miroku nodded thoughtfully and stabbed his brass staff into a patch of uncultivated grass, the shaft shining brightly in the intensity of the rising sun. He turned his gaze to Inu-Yasha, then Sango before answering.

"I see…So it was Kouga. I'm afraid there is no time to waste then… Let us go in search of her."

Sango pitched her bone Hiraikotsu _over her backside and gave a solemn nod of agreement, her weapon giving a hollow thud as it hit her back._

" I agree…the sooner we leave the better."

"I'll do it by myself."

Miroku pushed Sango behind him and stepped forward, shielding his eyes from the intensity of the rising sun. He leaned on his staff and ambled towards Inu-Yasha's silhouette, which was outlined in bold contrast to the radiance of the blinding sunrise.

"I know how concerned you are for Lady Kagome's safety…but It would be unwise to search for her alone." He reached a gloved hand to his companion, who quickly slapped it away, causing Miroku to stagger back in surprise.

"FOOL! Do you think I need help from the likes of you two?!"

"Well…as a matter of fact…" He was cut off by another deafening outburst.

"Listen Monk… Dragging the two of you along will only slow me down… and anyway, I can do this ALONE!"

Inu-Yasha turned from his allies before any words of protest could be said and leapt steadily into the dark shadows of the forest, lifting his nose slightly to catch the aroma of the wind as he quickened his pace.

"It's there. I can smell them… If I just follow their scent trail… I'll find Kagome."

(End Flashback)

He clenched a fist as he darted through the forest, drawing blood from his own claws burrowing into the soft flesh of his palm, pain having no affect on him in his infuriated state of mind. He increased his pace until the woods around him passed in opaque blurs of color, the noon sun beating down on him through the trees.

"I'll find that rabid wolf… and I'll make him pay."

Kagome recoiled in horror as she lay helpless on her stomach, the dull throbbing pain of her wound causing her to grimace. She took ragged breaths, the humid air that filled her lungs slowly overpowering her…but it wasn't the tenderness of her wounds, or the moisture of the air that made her feel like drowning, or her current helpless state that troubled her…It was Kouga…or rather, what he had just _said_ that made her pulse race in alarm.

"That half-breed did this to you…If he ever comes near you again…I'll kill him."

She lifted her head and strained her eyes in the dim light to look at him. He sat on his haunches, the flickering light of the lantern radiating around his seated form, his shadow stretching long and distorted over the rock wall behind him. He narrowed his eyes at her in concern and reached forward to pull her up.

"Don't… Don't _touch _me! Just _stay back_!"

Her vision became hazy as warm salty tears filled her eyes, nearly spilling over her cheeks. He just said that he…would _kill_ _Inu-Yasha_… Her mind flashed with images that made her stomach churn. She blinked back her tears and stared at Kouga, every muscle in her body trembling in angst.

"That look on his face… He meant it… I can't let him hurt Inu-Yasha… I have to tell him the truth!"

"That night…", She began, choking nervously for words, "What I mean is… The night I got like _this_… It wasn't Inu-Yasha's fault… It was _mine_."

Kouga narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, tracing her left cheek lightly with a clawed finger.

"What you mean to tell me is…", he mused, "That you did _this_ to yourself?"

He stifled a laugh and gently pulled her up by her shoulders until she sat upright, his expression becoming stern.

"You expect me to _believe_…", he began in a low growl, "That you broke your own ribs?" He leaned forward, his breath warming her face. "You _don't_ have to cover up for that mutt… I _smell _him all over your wounds and that can only mean _one_ thing…"

Kagome sighed and cast a downtrodden glare at the coarse fur mat below her. Reasoning with him obviously wouldn't work…but what other choice did she have? She felt her eyes well up with tears again, the warm droplets tracing her face as they fell. Her breathing became labored as her emotions poured out of her in floods, Kouga pulling back in bewilderment.

"Hard to talk about, huh?", Kouga muttered once recovering from the initial shock of seeing her shed tears. He wrapped his arms around her shivering body without hesitation and pulled her to his chest. "Don't cry because of him… That _dog-turd _isn't worth it… and he'll get what's coming to him soon enough."

Kagome ran her palm along the fur clad armor of his chest and gripped a tuft, pulling him down to eye level while tears poured from her eyes in downpours.

"Crying…because of…Inu-Yasha?!", she spat angrily as he stared at her in surprise, " It's because of _you_! You…You won't even _listen to me_!! Why are you….Why are you _doing_ this?!"

She felt him grab her wrists and pull her close, locking his cerulean eyes onto her watery russet ones.

"Because I'm in love with you, Kagome… You're my woman… and I won't stand by while _anyone_ causes you harm!"

She gasped and pulled at her wrists but to no avail. Here he was…Kouga, owning up to his feelings so openly… and Inu-Yasha couldn't even give her a _complement_ without using sarcasm. She smiled at this but felt her face grow flustered as Kouga smiled back at her.

"Oh no…That's not why I was smiling…"

She jerked away from his grasp, surprising herself by being able to do so. Kouga gave her another baffled stare as she backed away from him nervously.

"He can't…he can't_ be in love with me! He doesn't _know_ me! And I'm…I'm already in love with…"_

She blushed and shook the thought from her head as she found herself thinking about Inu-Yasha. The interior of the cavern had grown darker and an icy breeze blew in from the entrance, causing her to wrap her arms around herself and shiver.

"Kouga…", she began, growing impatient with his possessiveness over her, "You may think it's love…but It's _not_…"

"It's what I feel!"

"But your feeling is _wrong_! It's… It's _infatuation_…", she whispered as she remembered... "It's an illusion…What you're feeling isn't _real_."

Her expressions became listless as she considered what her mother had said in her dream…

(Flashback)

Her mother nodded and brushed Kagome's tears away. "So you see…for a while those faux pearls made the girl happy…she loved them, but they were only an illusion. Even thought it hurt…she had to give them up for something real." Kagome gaped at her mother's words. What did she mean by all of this?

"I too, had to give up an illusion to obtain something real…and it hurt.", she continued, her smile fading.

Kagome cringed and felt her emotions boil inside of her. "So you mean…", she choked, "That Daddy was an illusion?" She brushed her mother's arm away, her dark brown eyes full of hurt. "What's….What's real to you, mama?"

She lowered her head and felt her mother lift her up onto her lap, her mother's arm wrapping tightly around her. Her last word's came out as a low whisper.

"You are, Kagome. You are what's real."

(End Flashback)

"Kouga…", Kagome began slowly. This time she was the one who clutched his callous hands in her own. "It's going to hurt but…you have to _realize_ that this isn't _real_…what you feel about me, I mean."

Another chill draft blew in from the cavern's aperture, blowing his long bangs from his face to reveal a blank stare. Resolute in her mind, she continued.

"My mother told me a story once…It was about a girl living with a _illusion _instead of something _real_. It hurt, but she eventually had to give it up for something better." Kagome sighed as he gave her another puzzled look. "The same is true in _love_…Don't you see? The way you 'feel' isn't _true_…It's going to hurt when you realize that but…you _have to_."

Kouga nodded slowly as Kagome released his hands and smiled.

"So we understand each other now, right?"

She crossed her arms and gave him a chiding look as he stalled in answering her question. She continued to smile nervously as he stared at her vacantly.

"Why is he just…sitting there?"

She blinked and he was sitting in front of her again, his face inches away from her own. She felt her rapid breath mingle with his and gasped as his arms wrapped around her fragile waist.

"You think what I want isn't _real_?", he gushed as he seized her body tightly in his arms. "I'll _prove_ it to you if I have to…"

Before she could utter another word, he pushed forward and nuzzled into the curve of her neck, tracing her skin with his long canines. Kagome squeaked and shut her eyes as his hot breath caressed her exposed flesh.

"I'll take you for my mate… Then you won't have _any_ _reason _to doubt it!"

Light from the setting sun penetrated the twisted canopy of the forest, casting dancing shadows over Inu-Yasha's racing form. The muscles in his legs contracted with each rapid sprint and he furrowed his brow in determination. He would find Kagome, he was _sure_ of it…It was just a matter of _how soon…_

"Bastard…"

He narrowed his amber eyes and concentrated. Kagome's gentle scent had dissipated, as did the stronger scent of the wolf demon. He could smell him coming but was too slow to react in time…The musky aroma of that wolf still stung his nose, causing him to grimace inwardly.

"Curse him and his jewel shards…", he growled as he continued to dash through trees and twisted undergrowth.

"If he didn't have those shards on his legs, I'd have caught up with him or there'd at least be a fresher scent trail to follow…"

The looming shadows of the forest grew opaque the sky continued to darken. He cursed under his breath and continued to dash toward the vanishing odor that lingered in the wind, his thoughts focused on one thing… Kagome.

(Flashback)

"I was a fool to trust you with Kagome! You'd put her in danger so easily…"

Kouga stood over Inu-Yasha after knocking into him, which had sent him sprawling into a patch of shrubbery. He clenched his fists in ferocity and continued.

"And you swung your sword right behind me with no regard for my life…You could have **killed** me mutt-face!"

"Kill you? My pleasure!"

Inu-Yasha dove at Kouga with his Tetsusaiga, but it was still too unbearably heavy to brandish. He missed his target, the blow from his sword tearing the earth apart in gaping rifts. Clods of earth and rocks flew from the force of his blow, a voice rising above the uproar.

"Stop it!"

Kagome ran between them and pushed them apart, all the while Inu-Yasha and Kouga glared at each other with obvious hatred.

"If it wasn't for my attack earlier…", Inu-Yasha hissed through his fangs as Kagome stepped in front of him, "Kagero-maru would've feasted on your entrails…but I will thank you for one thing, you **cur**…You did help me protect Kagome."

Kouga smirked at his words and turned to Kagome, taking her hands in his own, which caused Inu-Yasha to glow with rage.

"Kagome, Whenever you need someone to protect you… I'll always be there. Remember that."

She forced a smile and responded. "Yes…Thank you for your help. We couldn't have done it without you."

She felt a swift breeze behind her as Inu-Yasha leapt forward to attack the wolf demon head on.

"Inu-Yasha! SIT BOY!"

(End Flashback)

"Feh!", he snarled as similar memories invaded this thoughts. "She never knew when to quit…Never knew when to stop _flirting_ with that stray wolf…" He continued with his pace as light sheets of rain fell from the darkening sky.

"It was only a matter of time before he ran off with her…", he muttered to himself as he felt a twinge of jealousy tug at his heart. The sky above the forest canopy continued to darken with storm clouds, the rain beginning to descend in torrents, a thunderous roar reverberating throughout the forest as it struck the foliage above him

.

"What that bastard needs to realize is that she doesn't belong to him!"

He narrowed his tawny amber eyes to focus them, but found his vision amiss. The sun had set and he was left in darkness, unable to focus his eyes or even smell the slightest scents of the wooded area around him…and it wasn't the rain that had disrupted his sense of smell, his hearing and eye sight…something was very wrong.

Inu-Yasha spotted a stout branch that was suspended eleven feet above the forest floor. He attempted to reach it in one bound, leaping off the ground at an unimpressive height before back landing into a shallow puddle. He shook his wet hair from his eyes and cursed, raising a hand to wipe his bangs from his face…before realizing that his claws had been replaced by short, _human_ nails. He shook in disbelief and turned his hand to examine it. His claws were gone, and his hair that now hung disheveled in his eyes…it was no longer a fair shade of silver but rather, a deep rich black. He strained his eyes…his _deep brown eyes_, through the rain to review his surroundings, the occasional flash of lightening revealing a cleared forest path.

"No…", he thought to himself while stumbling to his feet, _"Is it possible that…I forgot tonight was the new moon…"_

He ran forward, shielding his eyes from the streaming downpour. A high branch, heavy with rain cracked and fell, causing him to dive into a shallow millpond to avoid it.

"This is _why_ I don't want a human body…", he spat in frustration as he pulled himself up from the sodden forest floor.

A few fallen branches raked at his arms as he pulled himself up, grazing his feeble human skin, spots of blood flowing from the wounds and mixing with the falling rain. He stood and shivered, cursing his humanity…or rather, his _half humanity._

"I **won't** give up…not until I find her…"

"I'll take you for my mate… Then you won't have _any reason _to doubt it!"

His long fangs grazed the delicate flesh of her neck and traced her naked shoulder, scratching her lightly, leaving slightly swollen abrasions across her fair complexion. His heated breathing brushed the sensitive area above her collarbone, causing her to shudder as a reflex. She felt his incisors press against the pulsing artery in her neck, her pulse rising as her body broke in a cold sweat. He paused and lowered his nose to her shoulder…inhaling her scent, letting her feminine aroma intoxicate his senses, his mind retreating into a state of euphoria. Kagome flinched weakly, paralyzed in his grasp. She wanted to scream at him but found her voice frozen in shock. Outside the cave she heard the wolves nattering to each other…they found something outside entertaining…but that was the least of her concerns. She let out a small cry…one that echoed through the cave as she struggled to remain conscious.

"INU-YAAAASHAAA!"

Inu-Yasha brushed the blood from his arms and shuddered as the wind blew sheets of rainwater at an angle, stinging him. He shielded his eyes to look about and felt his heart leap in his chest. Eyes. Glowing demons eyes surrounded him at all angles, flashing metallic with each bolt of lightening that struck. Apparently the scent of his blood had attracted hungry youkai…wolves.

"What do you think, Ginta?", one of the shadows growled in a low inhuman tone. "Looks a little scrawny to me, but he probably has a good sized liver for a human."

Another demon eyed shadow began to laugh, reaching forward to grab Inu-Yasha by the hair and pull him forcefully from the ground.

"I dunno…", he pondered aloud while inspecting his dangling prey, his sharp green irises narrowed in reflection, "I guess as a _snack_, he'll do…at least until Kouga leads us to find something better."

"You think so?", another wolf snarled in amusement while shaking rain from his back, "Remember that villiage we raided last week? I ate ten men his size and found myself hungry again an _hour later_."

As the demons talked, Inu-Yasha struggled to free himself, blinded by the rain and his anger that was welling up inside. These wolves were Kouga's pack…but where was Kagome? He gritted his teeth and glared over his captor's shoulder. Torrents of rain fell from the night sky, a violet explosion of lightening revealing a cave…

"So that's where they're hiding her…"

"So it's decided then! I eat the liver, Ginta gets the heart and Kyo the rest of the entrails."

The wolves had finished splitting him up. Inu-Yasha felt his stomach turn as the large wolf that held him by the hair licked his lips hungrily. They were going to _eat _him.

"Well human…", he growled merrily, "Rest assured that _no_ part of you will go unwasted!"

"INU-YAAAASHAAA!"

He gasped as he heard Kagome call his name…despite his human hearing…the wolves, lightening, rain and howling wind…he heard her voice. Whether it was real or imagined didn't matter. Kagome was in that cave.

"_Who_ are you calling…", Inu-Yasha growled in a non-threatening mortal tone, "_HUMAN_!"

The large wolf demon dropped him in surprise as a mortal fist pounded him forcefully in the jaw, causing his neck to snap back from the force. The other wolves circled around him in bewilderment…their youkai brother had been injured by a _human blow_…

"What sort of man _are_ you?! You'd face a pack of wolves _alone_?", The demon sneered while stroking his jaw. "What is your name, human? What name should I attribute to my next meal?"

A dull sheen shone in the darkness as Inu-Yasha pulled his untransformed blade from it's scabbard, stepping forward to brandish it in his opponent's face.

"Remember this name, as it is the last thing you'll hear, _cur_!" He lowered his head and glared, baring his human teeth menacingly. "Inu-Yasha."

"Did he…did he just say…his name is…", a smaller demon gasped as a flash of lightening cracked behind him, revealing the fright in his eyes. The other wolves backed away as Inu-Yasha aimed his sword at the largest of the pack and advanced forward. The wolf demon chuckled in amusement and stood his ground.

"Impossible… Inu-Yasha is a _half demon_, not a _human_."

Inu-Yasha scowled and advanced forward while all but one demon retreated swiftly into the shadowed, rain engulfed woods. He lowered his head, his soaked black bangs slapping his face. Even with his insensitive human nose he could smell wet wolf…and it sickened him.

"You should follow your friend's examples, wolf.", Inu-Yasha growled as the demon continued to block his path. "Because if I _have to_, I'll kill you where you stand."

The forest roared with the wolf's laughter, his crude fangs glistening with another lightening flash. He stepped toward the poised human, who held his untransformed Tetsusaiga assertively.

"_Fool_. I am Kyo…the strongest in my pack next to the leader. I've cowered before _no_ man and I'll make no exception with _you_."

A gust of wind blew a wave of rain over the two standing figures and Inu-Yasha shielded his eyes to see his opponent, his other hand gripping the Tetusaiga firmly. Kyo glowered at him in the darkness, the chilling sheen of his demon pupils and the dark shadow of his body the only features visible.

"But you are a _spirited_ one… so I'll give you a head start to your death.", the wolf rumbled, taunting him. "Come at me, human."

Inu-Yasha gripped the handle of his sword tightly and clenched his jaw in anger. Kagome…He'd heard her call out to him, he was sure of it…she was in that cave. The only thing that kept him from rescuing her was this pitiful wolf. He lifted his sword over his shoulder and dove forward, crying out his response with blazing passion.

"I don't have time for this! _OUTTA MY WAY_!"

He jumped forward, his opponent moving with astonishing speed to avoid his attack. Inu-Yasha gasped as he felt his arm twist behind him, a clawed hand wrap around his neck, crushing his windpipe as he dropped his sword. He gasped for air, the bones in his neck cracking under the vice grip of the demon that held him. Through the rain that fell on his upturned face, he saw the wolf's eyes, glowing red and dancing in sadistic pleasure as he gradually squeezed the life from him.

"Ka…go…me", Inu-Yasha wheezed as his free hand felt for the scabbard tucked into his haori. He brushed the smooth wax of the sheath and pulled it up slowly, eyeing his enemy with raging hatred…He lifted the scabbard up to Kyo's abdomen and chocked weakly, the metallic taste of blood in his mouth.

"Tet…su…saiga….come…to me."

A glint flashed abruptly, slashing through the belly of the unsuspecting wolf. He cried out in pain and released Inu-Yasha's throat, letting him fall limply into a shallow patch of mud. The handle of the sword stuck out from his back, the point of the blade poking from his abdomen, dripping generously with scarlet blood.

"You…You'd _DARE_!", the demon roared while pulling out the rusted blade, crimson blood pouring from his injured stomach like a flowing waterfall. He threw the sword to the ground in disgust and charged at the fallen Inu-Yasha, who sputtered curses and rubbed his tender throat.

Inu-Yasha rolled to his side as the demon crashed into the soaked earth with his fists, mud and water rising in torrents from the force of his strike. Inu-Yasha winced and crawled towards his sword, the dull sheen of it's blade gleaming in the rain. He wrapped his hand around the handle and staggered to his feet, aiming it at his assailant valiantly.

"…I…_won't_ let you…stop me.", he coughed feebly. "Get out…of my way."

The demon's shadow loomed over him and he craned his neck to point his sword at him. Cold drops of rain splattered against his face as he squinted his dark russet eyes into focus.

"You are _strong_ in spirit", Kyo chuckled, "But _weak_ in body, human." A dark trail of blood ran down his front, mixing with the rain and running to his feet. "I _won't_ let you pass… Kouga is with his mate and you won't _disturb_ them." His canines flashed mockingly at Inu-Yasha who began to shake in anger.

"His…_mate_?!"

Kyo charged at him without responding, laughing loudly at his human opponent's outburst. Inu-Yasha felt his heart pound relentlessly in his chest and raised his sword, the blade coming into contact with the wolf's throat as he rushed forward. The sickening crack of bone and the severing of flesh sounded in his ear as Inu-Yasha sliced the blade into Kyo's neck cleanly, decapitating him in one sweep. Warm blood splattered on his shoulder, burning his exposed skin, the rain pouring over him as the wolf's head fell to the ground. His jade eyes widened in horror before clouding over, his headless body tumbling after.

"Kagome…I'm here. Just hang in there.."

Kouga paused and lowered his nose to her shoulder…inhaling her scent, letting her feminine aroma intoxicate his senses, his mind retreating into a state of euphoria. Kagome flinched weakly, paralyzed in his grasp. She let out a small cry as his warm rough tongue stroked her sensitive neck, tasting her. She cracked her eyes open and gasped as his sharp fangs poked at the delicate tissue of her flesh, nearly breaking through. The rock walls of the cave towered around her, the eerie flickering light of the paper lantern causing their warped shadows to dance.

A light scuffling sound came from the caves entrance, which she couldn't see. A dark figure crept into the light slowly, revealing a dark blood stained haori.

"Inu-Yasha…"

The figure stepped closer and she saw his face. Sodden black hair hung in is eyes, his long mane soiled with blood and dirt. He widened his eyes in horror and lowered his sword at the sight of her…at the sight of her gripped in Kouga's arm's…the sight of him marking her as his mate. She cringed and shut her eyes as the fangs stung her…driving deep into her neck. She felt her blood flow from her neckline and the smoldering pain from the bond…she felt her body weaken…her mind slip away…

****

To be continued…..

A/N : Sorry for the cliff hanger and the long chapter…Well there's chapter three. In case you're wondering, Inu-Yasha's flashback with him and Kouga is from episode 46, titled: _Juromaru and Kageromaru_. Also, the Tetsusaiga is Inu-Yasha's steel cleaving fang sword and the Hiraikotsu is Sango's boomerang weapon.

In the meantime, thanks goes out to my reviewers! Here's a few asked questions that I thought I'd answer:

****

Kagome's Angel- This a really good story. How do you make thought speech? please answer.

****

Answer: When it comes to making thought speech in fan fictions…there are a lot of different methods people use. I put it in a quotation and italicize it.

****

FukashiOni- How did Inuyasha hurt her so much? At first, you made it sound as though Inuyasha were possessed--which would have made more sense than him just grabbing her without putting her on his back.

****

Answer: I'll be explaining that more thoroughly in a future chapter to clear it up. Some of the injuries, such as the claw injuries were explained a little (though not thoroughly) in chapter one.

"Inu-Yasha hadn't mean to…hurt her. His claws had cut through trees…and demons. Even the lightest grip on her arm could easily break skin. She remembered the rough trip to the well shrine…The lightening…the storm…He avoided getting hit but it was rough on her ribs…her lungs. With each bound, her body weight cracked her chest against his shoulder…hurting her…if she had said something he would have let her ride on his back, or held her in his arms…but she didn't say a word…she was petrified."

As for Inu-Yasha throwing her over his shoulder and running off…It's faster than standing there and arguing with her on whether or not she'd go or not…Not to mention that he also had a rather violent storm to run through, so he was in a hurry.

[ I'll definitely Give further explanation later =) ]

Hope I didn't disappoint anyone

-Kawaii-Ryosei


End file.
